


i thought cats were allergic to chocolate?

by yuu_liarrs



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yep., background kidomomo, kano uses 234234345345 kaomojis def, marry and seto have a fish? apparently, mary seto and kido are kinda just in a small part so wheee, shin and momo bein siblings is the best thing, theyre parents now., uwu...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: shuuya and shintaros (mis)adventures with valentines day and momo's birthdaywritten for ren for the valentines day event !! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you like this !!! im sorry it's late !!!!!!

        Shintaro had woken up like it was any other day, opening his eyes and blinking slowly. He turned over on his side and grabbed his phone and laid there for another half hour before actually sitting up and getting out of bed. Yawning, he stretched as he padded around his room, grabbing whatever clothes smelt the okay-est. He really thought it was going to be a normal day. That was a trend, wasn't it? Shintaro then made his way to the door to his room, opening it before groggily walking into the bathroom. He slowly changed his clothes and lazily finger-brushed his hair.   
        Shuuya, however, had been completely different. He'd practically sprang out of bed-something he didn't really do. contrary to popular belief, he also was not a morning person- and grabbed different clothes that weren't all that different. He slammed his door open, shouting out to the open house. "Good morning!" Holding back a snicker from the loud, over-exaggerated groan from downstairs, the blonde rushed into the bathroom, throwing on the change of clothes before sliding down the hand rail of the stairs. Appearing in the kitchen doorway, Kano grinned at his siblings. Tsubomi stared at him from her coffee mug, irritation already brewing. Kousuke and Marry were both sitting down at the table, looking down at a fishbowl with a goldfish in it ( he wasn't going to ask. ) Either way, today was going to be special, and Shuuya was going to make it the best day ever! He had so much planned-probably. However, while Shuuya was very excited about the holiday, he knew both that Shintaro wasn't big on holidays, and that he probably didn't even know what day it was. Shintaro could probably be thinking it was some time in January or March. His smile went from eager to small and soft. Today was going to be a good day. Walking past Kido, Shuuya rummaged in the fridge before pulling out a small box of chocolate. He'd made it with a lot of help from Seto and Kido. Kano had tried by himself the first time but only ended up almost catching the kitchen on fire... yeah, he really couldn't cook. Laughing to himself at the memory, the blonde shoved the chocolate in his pocket. He waved a goodbye to the group before leaving the Dan's hideout with skip in his step.   
        It did take Shuuya a little while to walk to the Kisaragi residence, humming to himself as he did. After finally reaching the house he knocked on the door, to which Shintaro answered it. He visibly brightened when the door opened, dark eyes shining with familiarity and fondness. "Hey, Kano."  
        "Hey, yourself." Shintaro gestured him inside, and Shuuya took a second to get his boots off, the raven haired teen rolling his eyes at the fact. Soon, the two of them were trudging up the stairs and walking into his room. Kano flopped on his bed, grinning at Shintaro's expression. After a second or two, the older teen joined him, sitting up. They sat in silence for a second before Kano held out the chocolate. "Made this for you," He added, grinning one of his signature Shuuya Grins. Shintaro took it gingerly, almost expecting it to explode in some sort of prank or whatever.  
        "For what reason?" He was inspecting the box, wondering if it really was some sort of prank. Wouldn't be the first time. Shintaro sat against the wall, looking at Kano, who sat up and moved to sit next to him. His smile was nothing but mischievous. Against his better judgement, the raven haired teen opened it slowly, blinking when inside the box were a few small chocolates. The blonde looked happy, almost proud. Setting them aside, Shintaro pat his head gently. "Thanks." Shuuya's eyes lit up, and his face grew a little red.  
        "You're welcome!"  
        "Tell Kido and Seto I also said thank you."  
        "Hey-!" Kano was pouting, silent for a second before moving to lean his head on Shintaro's shoulder. He froze up for a second, unsure what to do with physical contact. He stayed still for a second or two before wrapping an arm awkwardly around Shuuya's waist. To that, the blonde moved a little closer to him, hopefully not enough to make him uncomfortable. They both sat in silence for a while. Content. There wasn't much that needed to be said, and really, sometimes you just gotta cuddle your boyfriend. No shame. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shintaro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this in my notes for like three years  
> anway. hi have this.

        "Happy Valentines Day, Shintaro."  
        "It's... Valentines Day?" Of course he had no idea. Shuuya smiled and nodded. Shintaro sat up. "It's Momo's birthday. I promised I'd get something since I forgot last year," He explained, looking at Kano. The blonde was glad the two of them were trying to be nicer to each other. Their relationship had gotten extremely rocky over the two years Shintaro spent locked in his room. Shuuya couldn't help the soft smile stretching across his face. "Why are you smiling?!" Shintaro asked, throwing a pillow at him. His smile turned cat-like and he grabbed the pillow, hitting Shintaro back with it. The blonde saw Shintaro's eyes grow soft for just a second before a pillow covered his vision.  
        After  bit, Kano and Shintaro were out of breath, laying next to each other on his bed. Shuuya reached over and gently took his hand, though hesitantly. He knew that Kisaragi was bad with physical affection, well, affection in general. He  _had_ been all alone in his room for two years-well, aside from Takane. Kano, himself, was also bad with affection so there were only a few times the two actually displayed their feelings or even held hands. They were slowly making progress, though. Which is why he was not surprised when the raven haired teen pulled his hand back. They were going slow, and Shuuya didn't mind. However, Shintaro was tense and looking away from him as if he'd done something wrong.  
        "Dumbass. I don't mind if you're not up for things," He said, sticking his tongue out. "Idiot Shintaro." The other's eyes seemed to lighten a bit and he relaxed. Kano smiled. "Anyway, let's go buy Momo a gift."  
        "Do we have to?" Shintaro groaned from his spot on the bed, but they both knew he was joking. The blonde jumped up, leaning against the wall patiently. He knew what having depression was like, as he also deals with it, so he did not mind Shintaro taking a bit to actually get out of bed. After all, getting into a relationship with someone does not mean your mental illness will just go away; though Shin was working on getting better.   
        After a bit, he was up and grabbing his shoes and red jersey. He never went without it. Shuuya honestly wondered if he even washed- his thought was interrupted by Shin picking up the jacket, sniffing it and then walking over to the closet. He opened it and it was filled with several of the same jerseys. Shin then put on different one and turned to him. "What?" He asked after turning around to see the look Shuuya was giving him.  
        "How many more of those do you have?"  
        "Seven."  
        "Seven...." Then again, he owned three of the same jacket- but those were special! Ayano gave them to him. "Let's just go." He stuck his tongue and left the room, sliding down the railing and standing by the door. Shintaro took a few minutes, slowly slumping down the stairs.   
        "I don't even know what she likes anymore," He mumbled as they pulled on their shoes.  
        "I got this."

        "I don't got this." He'd only bought gifts for Ayano(gel pens), Tsubomi(music, headphones), Kousuke(stuffed animals,notebooks), and Marry(tea sets, books, pillows). He really didn't know what to get for someone like Momo. Shintaro and him had been walking around the mall, looking for something Momo might like. However, they were both drawing a blank. Shintaro didn't know his sister well enough and Kano barely knew her at all. That's when Shuuya had an idea. He pulled Shin to a bench and sat down, pulling his phone out. "I'll ask Tsubomi."  
        "Why Kido?"  
        "You..." He trailed off, wondering if Shintaro was really  _that_ oblivious. Momo constantly talked about how much she loved Tsubomi and they were constantly affectionate. It was kind of sickeningly sweet. "They're dating." Shin froze, cogs turning in this head. It was silent for a whole as Kano tapped out a message to Tsubomi.   
          
                no3cat: tsubomiiii i need urgent help !!!! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)  
                No1Cat: What?  
                no3cat: shin-chan and i are trying to buy momo-chan a gift  
                no3cat: and we dont know what to get her!!!!  
                no3cat: please help us!!!! (；´Д｀)  
                No1Cat: It's the day of, seriously?  
                no3cat: please tsu-chan!!!!!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
  
        "Oh," Bringing him back from his phone, Shintaro spoke quietly. Shuuya looked over and the raven haired male was staring at his hands in contemplation. "You mean... when Momo talks about how she loves Kido, its not as a friend? W...when they're cuddling on the couch...... they're always out together..." He muttered to himself, trailing off. Kano burst out laughing, doubling over.   
        "For- For a genius, you're  _really_  obvious," He said after a long while of laughing. Shintaro went red, gently shoving Kano.   
        "Shut up."  
        "Sorry, Sorry," Shuuya said while wiping tears and sitting up straight. Ah, he had another message from Tsubomi.  
  
                No1Cat: She has been looking at this one keychain. She also doesn't believe Shintaro remembers so I believe she will like anything from him.   
                no3cat: so basically... figure it out yourself???  
                no3cat: tsuchaaaannnn.... ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
                no3cat: don't ignore me !!!! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  
                No1Cat: Whatever you get, she will like.   
                no3cat: youre not helpful... (´;︵;`)  
                                read at 1:34 pm  
                no3cat: tsuchannnn!!!!!! (╥ᆺ╥；)  
                                read at 1:38pm  
          
        Shintaro was still having his midlife crisis when suddenly, he stood. "I remember. she's been talking about this keychain she wanted," He started, "I don't remember which one though."  
        "It's a start!" Shuuya stood. "Let's go." While they were walking, Kano tried to contact Tsubomi again. She didn't answer, however. " Tsubomi isn't answering me.. :(" He said, tucking his phone back into his pocket.   
        "How did you... verbally?" Shintaro tilted his head.  
        "Do what? :)"  
        "Shuu..."  
        " **:).** "  
          
        Wandering around the mall again, they tried to find a good present. "What about this?" Shuuya asked, holding up a dinosaur phone strap. It was small and green; cute. "Do you think she'd like it?" Shintaro gently took it from the blonde.  
        "Maybe..." He was unsure. They took it along either way.  
        In the end, they found an outfit for her and kept the phone strap. While paying, Shintaro hoped it would be enough. It was kind of expensive, but he didn't mind. After leaving, he turned to Kano. "Thank you." The only reason he had even remembered it was Momo's birthday was because of him, and not to mention he'd helped him find gifts. Shuuya just smiled and took Shintaro's hand into his own. He didn't mind. Together, they started the walk back to the Kisaragi house. The walk was kind of far, but it was pleasant. Shuuya talked most of the time, swinging their arms back and forth. He talked about preparing the chocolate, and how much he had practiced.  
        "You better enjoy it!" He said gently, playfully pushing him with his shoulder.   
        "I will." Shuuya didn't talk about the fact that Kido had helped him, but Shin did not mind.  
  
        Arriving at the Kisaragi house, the two walked in and took off their shoes. Unsurprisingly, there were several other pairs of shoes. Walking into the living room, they found the rest of the gang. Everyone sat around, talking. Ms. Kisaragi also sat in the room, smiling. "Brother! Kano" Momo cried, standing up and walking to him. "You're finally here! We were waiting for you two!" She said and smiled. It had been two years since Shintaro last came to her birthday party and she was ecstatic. They all sat down.  
        The party passed like any others would, loud and full of teasing. Shintaro already wanted to escape, but he knew he could not. It soon became time for presents. Shintaro hadn't had the time to wrap his. One by one, the group gave Momo their gifts. A jacket from mom; a big set of stationary from Ayano; a new pair of headphones from Takane; a poster drawn by Haruka; etc. Then, it was Shintaro's turn. He stood up shakily.  
        "I didn't have time to wrap it, but..." He trailed off,  handing her the bag. Of course, he'd taken off the price tags and the receipt was safe in his pocket. Though, he was almost sure she'd hate it.  She pulled out the skirt first. It was yellow and pleated. Her mouth made a small 'o' and she then pulled out the white sleeveless turtleneck. She thought that was it, however there was still weight in the bag. Lastly, she pulled out the phone strap. It wasn't the one she'd been eyeing, but it was still  _something_. He'd remembered and bought something. She stood up and hugged him tightly.   
        "Thank you," She whispered, "Not just for the presents, but, for being here." Shintaro stood there awkwardly for a second, shocked. He didn't think she would like it. Quietly, he hugged her back, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut.    
        "You're welcome, Momo." Shintaro smiled.  
        "I'm gonna put if on, it that okay?"  
        "Y..yeah." She then scurried up the stairs and the raven haired teen sat down next to Shuuya again. Said blonde smiled at him,  
        "I knew you could do it!" He yelled, laughing. Shintaro didn't reply.  
        Soon, Momo bounced back down the stairs, smiling. She twirled upon reaching the bottom. "The shirt's a little big but I think it's cute," Momo said, sitting back down. "Thank you." She couldn't say it enough.  
  
        Later, after the cake, Shintaro and Shuuya were sitting in his room, burnt out as all hell. Shin laid down, face pressed into his pillow.  "Do you want me to stay?" The blonde asked, sitting at the foot of the bed. The lump on the bed sat up and nodded.  Shuuya smiled and moved closer, sitting across the bed, back to the wall. The raven haired teen slumped against Kano.   
        "Tired." He said simply. The blonde nodded in agreement, not saying anything more. The two of them sat in silence, Shuuya running his hands through Shintaro's hair. It was quiet and comfortable. Yes, Shuuya thought, things went exactly as planned. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Shin's forehead. He wanted to speak, to say something, but that would have ruined the moment. Yes, a perfect day indeed.


End file.
